A New Beginning
by Hiei lover-nikki
Summary: A Forbidden child is abused and then is found by Hiei. Who abused her? What happens when they talk? HieiOC Rated mature for later chapters. Please read and review!
1. Chap1:They Meet the Girl

Oh my goodness! Some bad things might happen in this story, mwahhh hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha hee hee! If your to young or are offended by straightness don't read this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the yu yu gang or anybody else accept Nicole or any future characters I might create.

**Chapter 1**

_**They meet the girl**_

Hiei's pov.

Hiei walked through the forest. He had black, gravity defying hair; with a white starburst in front. There was a white bandanna covering his forehead right above his crimson eyes. He was wearing the regular black t-shirt and jeans. His katana was buckled to his belt.

He finally got to his favorite tree to sleep in (its midnight). He spotted a girl meditating in the clearing when he jumped into the tree. She was concentrating really hard on something. She was holding a black rose; vines grew from the rose and wrapped themselves around her arms, then around her whole body healing her. He looked at her body.

Cuts were all on her body her arms and legs were covered in bruises. There were also hand prints on her face. The vines disappeared so did the cuts and bruises. He studied her appearance. She had full head of Bluish-black hair with silver streaks falling down to her thighs. She had small, metallic black glasses framing her blood red eyes. Her black leather skirt came about an inch above where her hair ended. Her black tube-top had silver letters that said 'Beware, Foxy Girl'. Her appearance would have gave her an innocent appearance if it wasn't for a sharp katana in a sheath attached to her skirt's belt, and her fox ears and tail. The ears and tail were black with blue tips; in the blue were tiny, tiny, tiny silver streaks.

She turned around to see Hiei in the tree. "What are you doing? Leave me alone! Please I don't want to be hurt!" She pleaded him.

"What happened girl. Who did this to you?" Hiei asked jumping out of the tree. She instantly put up a shield. Hiei stopped. "I won't hurt you. But put down the barrier or I won't help you," Hiei stated without emotion.

"Help ME?" she asked surprised. She dropped the barrier looking at him with hurt eyes. She fainted.

As she fell to the ground Hiei noticed a tattoo of a dark green snake wrapped around her wrist. "Is she a forbidden child to? I've never heard of another one. It can't be she's a fox." He concentrated a bit. "She's across between snake and fox. Maybe..." he shook his head erasing the thought. He had to help her.

He hurriedly picked her up bridle style and ran as fast as he could to a friend's house. He got to Kurama's house and ran in. "Kurama! Get your fat ass out here!"

"Nobody's here at the moment. Please leave a message!" Replied a rather annoyed voice. Hiei heard a giggle inside the room and got an idea.

"I brought someone for you. She's unconscious!" a man with silver hair, ears, and tail ran in the living room with boxers on.

"What are you waiting for? Bring her in to my room. She'll be next in line!" he yelled in hunger.

"It worked."

"What worked?" he asked suspiciously.

"You came." Hiei smirked.

"Okay what's so great bout that?"

"I need Kurama's help."

"Tomorrow." He looked at the girl. "She's sexy," He started to take her out of Hiei's arms but Hiei kept her in a tight hold. "Let me have her," He tried to take her again.

"No, get Kurama, now"

"Why?"

"Get him NOW Yokuo!" Hiei's eyes grew darker than they already were in rage.

"Okay, fine." Yokuo lost his silver hair replaced by red. His tail and ears vanished to. Then he shrunk about half a foot. Kurama came and replaced Yokuo.

"Why did you wake me?" Kurama asked. Then he noticed the girl finally and told Hiei. "Bout time you bring someone home. She's prettier than the one Yokuo got." He said thoughtfully. A girl with really short brown hair came out of Kurama's room naked and pimp slapped Kurama "You bitch!" she yelled. She ran out the door with out any clothes on. The boys looked out the door dumbfounded, they stood in silence about 5 minutes .When Kurama was about to say something they heard sirens zoom pass the house soon they saw the girl screaming "Get the hell off of me you bitches! Let me go home to my girlfriend!" Hiei and Kurama both stood there more dumbfounded then before.

"Scary," Hiei muttered. "Anyway," Hiei continued, "I found her healing her self and than she fainted. She looks like a forbidden child," Hiei pointed to the tattoo.

Kurama looked shocked. "It's Nicole!" He said in surprise.

"Who's Nicole?" Hiei asked Kurama.

Kurama pointed to the girl.

"You just told me that dork. I meant how do you know her?"

"I heard about her in the Makai. She is a forbidden child. Her father was a fox demon and her mother was a snake demon. Her grandmother disapproved for her to live with her mother so they threw her out in the desert. I'm surprised you found her. People said she was dead, tortured to death. I wonder what happened to her. She only has scares."

"I told you she healed herself!" Hiei yelled into Kurama's face.

"Sorry!" He yelled back.

"Don't yell at me you dumbass."

"Then don't yell at me you dumbass."

"I just called you a dumbass."

"So."

Nicole moaned and opened her eyes. She screamed noticing she was in Hiei's arms. She almost fell jumping down yelling "Let go of me! I won't get hurt again!"

"It's okay we won't hurt you!" Kurama explained.

"That's what you all say! Then you'll try to rape me!" she took out her katana and lounged at Hiei. He simply dodged easily. She tried again, Hiei dodged again. She fell to the ground saying "Stop moving, you bastard." Hiei picked her up again She whispered "No, put me down." And struggled to get out of his grip.

"It's okay. I won't hurt you. Nobody will rape you."

Nicole looked at Hiei and she snuggled closer into his chest and quietly cried while he carried her to his room in Kurama's house.

Nicole Pov.

She ran as fast as she could until she dropped to her knees. She took a black rose out of her hair and healed her self. She turned to see a strange boy in a close tree. He looked muscular and handsome but she still yelled, "What are you doing here? Leave me alone! Please, I Don't want to be hurt." She pleaded him to go away.

He jumped out of the tree and asked Nicole, "What happened girl. Who did this to you?" Nicole put a barrier up out of habit. She was sure he was going to hurt her, just like all the other people did. "I won't hurt you. But put down the barrier or I won't help you," The boy said.

All she did is put down the barrier confused about what he just said. "Help ME?" She had never say that to her before. She didn't believe him. She tried reading his mind and black surrounded her.

She woke up hearing to voices. She open her eyes and looked around. She was in the strange boy's arms. She almost fell yelling," Let me go!"

A red headed boy yelled, "We won't hurt you!"

"That's what you all say. Then you'll try to rape me." She screamed. She charged at the black haired boy with her katana. He dodged. She tried again. He also dodged this time. She fell to the ground saying "Stop moving, you bastard." The boy picked her up again. She whispered "No, put me down." And struggled to get out of his grip.

He didn't let go and said "It's okay. I won't hurt you. Nobody will rape you."

She looked into his crimson eyes and read his mind. '_Nobody will hurt you ever again, I promise.'_ He thought looking back down into her blood red eyes.

She snuggled closer into his chest and quietly cried while he took her somewhere.

I know I'll probably get some flames for this especially Hiei and Kurama yelling at each other, hee hee er…. Flame me if you want but not to bad…… Hiei and Kurama is so out of character I know but give me a break, it's my first fic. If I get enough reviews I'll go on so read and review!

6


	2. Chap2:Unerstanding the Past

Its 11:00p.m right now! This is totally of the subject but guess what I just found! I found a thing on the keyboard that makes the page scroll up and down, now I don't have to use the mouse! Okay, back on the subject. I didn't get many reviews (3) but I think they liked them so I'm writing another lame chapter (I have no self confidence). I was just thinking about what I would do next in the story (I seriously had no idea what I was going to do) then it came to me (along with another story plot) about Nicole's history.

Thanks to all those great peoples who reviewed---

**_Ayame Kyosh_**i- I'm glad you liked it so far! Hope you like this chapter. I'm thrilled you liked it! I didn't think any one would read it. I'm glad you put every thing aside too!

**_Jessica_**- I hurried and added more! I hope you want me to add more to this one too. You know, I just posted this at the great yesterday; I got your review this morning. I was like "oh, my-gosh someone gave me a great review" all day. Thanks!

**_Whatz up!_**-I'm glad you liked it. You thought it was brilliant, so cool. You told me to update soon. Here I am. And to all that other crap, NO! Thanks a lot, for the review!

**Disclaimer-I don't own any Yu Yu Hakusho characters or any Manga/ TV characters, accept Nicole and future characters I might make.**

"Talking**"**

'_Mind reading'_

'Thinking'

"Telepathic talking"

'_**Singing in head'**_

**Chapter 2**

**_Understanding the Past_**

Hiei was walking up stairs to put Nicole in his room. As he got closer to his room he heard moaning on the other side of the closed door. He burst in the room still holding Nicole in his arms. What he saw was not very pleasant. He saw naked boy and girl having some fun on Hiei's bed. The boy had himself jammed up the girl. At the same time he was biting the girl's nipples. Hiei made it just as the boy released, getting white liquid on his black bedspread. When the boy was done and he had pulled himself out of the girl he looked up to see Hiei was standing there looking like he was about to get sick.

"Get the fuck out of my room you horny bitches!" Hiei yelled at them so loud some teens outside heard it. The teen raced up the stairs to see what was wrong. When they saw the scene most of them got sick on the spot. Some busted out laughing, and some even got horny seeing the naked couple. "Get the fuck out of this fucking house you dumb asses!" Hiei yelled at the staring teens. He turned back to the 'fucking' couple and screamed "Why the fuck do this in my room on my bed? You have your own house! Now get the fuck out!" He held up a fist to them acting like he might punch them. They ran out the of house still naked leaving there clothes on the floor. "Now I know what that fucking white stuff on my bed was," He said looking at the mess. He put Nicole on the futon on the other side of the room pulling out a new bedspread, sheets and pillow cases.

While he was changing all the Bedding Nicole asked him, "Why did you take me here? Why did you even try to help me?" She asked trying to get all the answers out of him.

Hiei shrugged his shoulders returning his own questions, "Why were you out there alone. What happened to you? How did you get here?" He finished making the bed and picked her up, and layered her down on the now clean bed.

They were both startled when hey heard more sirens zoom by. They then heard the combined voices of the naked boy and girl scream "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Nicole and Hiei ran to the window throwing back the black curtains and watching the scene below. Two Po-Pos(police men) Were trying to pull the naked people apart .The boy was desperately trying to get back to the girl not to be with her but because she was holding on to his dick trying to pull him to her. He had extreme pain on his face as if it was going to tear of his dick. The Po-Pos finally got them in separate cars and drove right across the street to the Po-Po Station.

Hiei shook his head, "Third person tonight." He turned back to Nicole who was back on the bed. Hiei took another look at her, her clothes were all torn and he could see a little bit of black panties. He then felt himself harden a little. He shook his head and started to sing a song in his head: **_'Ring around the roses, pocket full of poses, ashes, ashes, we all fall down_** (I don't know this song very well) That didn't work. **_La la, la la la, la la, la la la, Elmo's world, La la, la la la, la la, la la la, Elmo's world, Elmo loves his goldfish, His crayon too, That's Elmo's World._** Nope. **_I'm a little tea-cup short and stout, here is my handle here is my spout. _**That's better!' he wasn't hard anymore. "You need something to were?" he asked. When she nodded he looked in his drawer and pulled out some reveling clothes. On was a piece of see through, black bra and a thong attached in the back.

When she saw this she screamed, "You expect me to were that!"

He shook his head. "My friends always get me this kind of crap hopping I'll get a girl friend and give it all to her. They are all crazy." He pulled out a long black t-shirt and handed it to her. "Will this be enough?" He asked. After she nodded her head he asked her "Are you going to answer my question?"

"What question?" She asked.

"Why were you out there alone? What happened to you? How did you get here?"

"Well I was out there alone because I had no body to be with. I've been abused all my life since I was seven. Some other strong demons found me and tried to rape me. It's a wonder how I've stated a virgin. It's like there's only one person supposed to have sex with. That's actually pretty cool. Anyways, I had just got away from the last demons that caught me. Of course they had already beat me for trying to run away, and they did it for fun. But I found a portal to here so I went through it to get away from them. Then fell in the clearing and I healed myself. Then you found me and know I'm here." She smiled at Hiei.

"Why was alone since you were seven? Where were your parents (Hiei knew a lot of this from Kurama but he wanted to hear her side)?" He asked curiously.

"My father was a fox demon and my mother was a snake demon. My Grandmother from my mothers side wouldn't allow me to live with my mother because I was a forbidden child, or some thing like that. It was because I was half of each. They threw me into the desert. Some passing travelers found me and took me in. They taught me all sorts of magic and healing with my powers. Unfortunately they didn't teach me to fight so I couldn't help protect the village. The village was raided when I was seven and the demons killed everybody but me they took me to there layer and I was beat and grouped. Finally I got away before I could be raped. That's what pretty much happened. Well there were more kidnappings and stuff but I'm still alive and I'm a virgin!" She explained it all to him. "Hey, I didn't get your name yet," she asked.

"Hiei," he answered.

"I'm Nicole,' Nicole told him and hugged him tightly around the neck and kissed him lightly on his cheek. 'This is the first time I've hugged any since I was seven.' She thought.

Hiei blushed a little at this but hugged her back. Her soft, shiny hair started to fall on to his face (Nicole's about 3in. shorter than Hiei). He noticed he was going hard again. He started singing in his mind before Nicole could fell it because she wasn't letting go. **_'Who let the dogs out? Woof, woof, woof, woof, 'Who let the dogs out? Woof, woof, woof, woof. _**I really need to stop this, he wasn't hard any more.'

Nicole let go and even with Hiei watching she took of her tub-top and skirt. He stared at her. She had on black bra and panties on. She smiled a Hiei's reaction. He was just staring. She slowly put on the long t-shirt. I came to the same lent of her hair.

Just then Kurama came in holding a steaming hot cup of tea. "Am I interrupting anything," Kurama asked. Hiei and Nicole shook their heads no. "Good then. This and some rest should restore your strength," Kurama said handing Nicole took a sip and then spit it out.

"Do you expect me to drink this? It tastes like shit," Nicole said dumping it all over Kurama.

"I'm sorry," he replied, took the to make some more, he had burn marks all over his body.

"Good one," Hiei stated.

"Thank you, Hiei," Nicole said hugging him again.

I hope you all like this chapter. Well, remember this is my first fic so if any thing needs to be fixed, review and tell me what I need to do. Its 3:15a.m right now so I'm leaving it right here so I can read some fics before my dad wakes up to go to work. I'm visiting my Dad right now; I'm going back home Saturday With a character that will be in the story within two chapters! Please read and review! I need at least 5 more to update, hopefully more. Flames are excepted!

4


	3. Chap 3: The Gang!

I'm so sorry! I haven't had a time of peace at all at my brothers house to type. I don't have a computer at the moment so I'm using my brothers' at the moment. They're at work! When I got home from my Dad's house I found out my brother's cat, Cloe(I think thats how you spell it), was penaught for a month! Then I went to my aunt's houseand the kitten was born a day before i got home! She only had 1 kitten. It's black and really fluffy like it's father! Any way I hope you all like this new chapter! Thanks to all the people who reviewed!

Ayame Kyoshi- I know what you mean. If you think about it funney is painful for somebody, hahahaha. Glad you liked it.

Shina Yoko Tsuki- Glad you liked it.

HieiFan666- I'm so happy you think it's amusing. Of course It's gonna be peverted! If only you knew me. Those people are sick moter fuckers.

animewolfgurl- Glade you think it's good.

BlazePheonix- The singing was just some stupid way of making himself unhorny. Think about it, if you were Hiei wouldn't you be put of if you were with a really hot girl and suddenly the Little Teapot came on a CD you were listing to. I hope it makes sense.

**Di****sclaimer-I don't own any Yu Yu Hakusho characters or any Manga/ TV characters, accept Nicole and future characters I might make.**

"Talking**"**

'_Mind reading'_

'Thinking'

"Telepathic talking"

'_**Singing in head'**_

**Chapter 3**

**_The Gang!_**

Nicole jumped into the big bed covered up with the cleen bed spread. When Hiei saw her get into the bed he turned to leave. "Hiei, were are you going?" Nicole asked.

"Outside, to sleep," Hiei said.

"Could you pleeeease stay in here in case those demons come looking for me?" Nicole begged.

"Hn," came his dumbass repliy.He grabbed another black blanket and took off his shirt and pants then settled himself on the futton.

Nicole noticed the futton was to small for him and moved over to one side. "You know, theres room for two on this bed. I'm not that big." Hiei than got of the bed and got into the bed. Nicole was a little cold but when Hiei got in the bed it got warmer. 'Fire demon,' She thought.She moved in closer to him. touched her body to his. She hugged him agian but held on to him after he wraped his arm around her. "Thankyou," She whispered.

**_Next morning_**

Nicole woke up with a warming sesation all over her body. She tried to wake up and felt something holding on to her. She looked down and saw that it was Hiei.She tugged and tugged but he wouldn't let go. Finally she took a last resort. She she slipped her hand down his pants and found an eriction. She pulled it as hard as she could. He finally awoke with a painfull moan. When he noticed what she was doing he jumped out of the bed. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Trying to wake you up." Nicole replied calmly. "Sorry," Se said in an innicent way.

"Hn'" Hiei said not able to resist the innicent voice. He put on some clean clothes.

"Could I just wear some of your clothes?"

"I gueess, Help your self to whatever you need in that dresser. The shower is at the end of the hall on the left."

Thanks Hiei," Nicole yet again gave him another hug.Hiei left the room to go downstairs.

Nicole starting looking through the draws for clothes. She took a pairs of black boxers, a pair of really baggy jeans, and luckly he had a really dark blue t-shirt. She also got a black belt of Hiei's. Then she headed for the shower.

Nicole had found a brush of Hiei's(Like he uses one. It's just because he bought one to try it)and brushed her hair after her shower. She walked down stairs to see 3 new people with Hiei and Kurama. One was really tall and was drolling at her. He had really orange hair. One was in a green jump suit and had gelled back hair. The last one was a girl as tall as Hiei with long, sea-green colored hair. "Hi, I'm er... Nicole" She said cause the were looking at her funny.

"Oh, You haven't been introduced to me yet have you?" The boy with really long red hair said. Nicole shook her head. "I'm Kurama. Thats Yuske." he pointed at the boy wiht slicked back hair. "That Kuwbara" he pointed at the orange head."And thats Yukina" he pointed at the girl. Nicole shook every ones hand.

"She touched me!" Kuabara said stupidly.

"Why are you wering Hiei's Clothes?" Kurama asked.

"None of my clothes are here."

"Were are they any way?" Hiei asked.

"My house in the demon world."

We can go get it later," Kurama said.

"Okay, but I have to warn you i have some strange talking pets."

"I'll handle it." Hiei replied

"Sure. If they don't kill you. I'm hungry. Got any food?"

"Yeah I'll Make breakfast." Yukina replied.

" I'll help. I love cooking. " Nicole answered.

"Thanks."

I'm so sorry It's so short. I'll try to up date soon! Please read and review. Flames are accepted!


	4. Chap4:The hookup

Hi everybody, I'm so sorry for not updating for so long. And for the itty-bitty chapter I made last time. I hate small shapters myself.I hope every likes the next chapter! I'm hyper, I just ate ice cream with brownies! Thanks to all the people who reviewed. I've heard about the new law but I hope I can still make a list of people that reviewed:

Ayame Kyoshi

HieiFan666

Juri

animewolfgurl

kailyhaley

**Disclaimer-I don't own any Yu Yu Hakusho characters or any Manga/ TV characters, accept Nicole and future characters I might make.**

"Talking**"**

'_Mind reading'_

'Thinking'

"Telepathic talking"

'_**Singing in head'**_

**Chapter 4**

**_The Hookup_**

Hiei had left and went out side after he ate.

"That was yummy in my tummy!"Everybody agreed."

""Hey, I'm kind of need to go and talk to my pets. I havn't seen them in 2 weeks. They probaly found they're own food bye now."Nicole exclaimed. She needed to talk to Sabain about some things. Her unusual pets probally was getting worried.

"Why don't we go to your house?" asked Kurama.

"Sure I'll get Hiei, I want him to meet Sabain. He'll get freaked out!" Nicole said. She ran out the door, her baggy jeans wear flying about her legs as she ran to the edge of the woods. There were tall trees and bushes and flowers. It was all so bright. She jumped into a tree and looked to see if she could see Hiei. She noticed were there was a larg hot springs. There were a ton of teenagers skinny dipping and doing some other things. A ton of them were making out and having sex. How could they do that in front of everyone?

She jumped through Some more trees and came to the edge of another clearing. This time it was beautifull. There was abig sparkling water fall running into a small lake. There was a small vegtabell garden, a small flower garden, and a pretty big herb garden. She jumped out of the tree and looked at the gardens, the plants were healthy and well kept. In the vegtable garden there were also friuts. There was tamatos, carrots, wattermelon, grapes and all sorts of vegtables.

She moved over to the flowers, they were all so beautifull. Nicole noticed it was seperated in two halfs by a small fountian, it was small and it had on ane side of it tere was a black and red dragon. Water was steraming out of his mouth. On the other side of the fountian there was a silver fox. It's mouth was also opean and water was alsostreaming out of it's mouth.They're tails were wraped around togather.They looked so real. It was like it would come to life. Nicole looked at the flowers on the side of the fox. There were red roses, daisys, buttercups, and other really bright colored flowers. She looked over to the side with the dragon. There were black roses dark blue and purple wildflowers. All the flowers on the bragon side were all dark and pretty. She moved over to the herbs and examined them. She noticed her favorite plant was there, Aloe Vera. There was other ones like fankinsisne and other herbs for healing.

"Hey," Hiei appered ontop of the waterfall. He had apperently been watching her the whole time. He dived, he made the best triple flip Nicole had ever seen. He swam as fast as he could run(He can run really fast). He walked up on the bank and grabbed a towl and dried himself of.

"Hi," Nicole answered. She looked at his musculier body. He was so hot. The hottest guy she'd seen for a long time. 'I amglad he found me, he hasn't even tried to fuck me. At least he's not a horn dog to every girl he sees,' Nicole thought. "What's with the garden?" She asked.

"Well, me and Kurama have been friends for a long time. We trust eachother with our lives. Anyway, he talked me into the garden thing with him. It;s fun I guess." He walked over and found a black rose with no thorns, he carefully pcked it and walked over to Nicole. He placed it behind her ear and covered the stem with her shiny hair. "It's a little get away so I can be alone some time." he said.

"Oh, so you want to be with me," she said defensivly. "Fine, you can't come to my house then." Nicole flipped her hair and walked away.

"No,It's not that I just don't want to be with those dumbasses,"he pointed in the direction of the house.

"What I Thought," she turned around. "Do want to come to my house? You can meet my strange talking pets!" Nicole asked.

"Sure, the things that'll try to kill me," Hiei said sarcasticly.

"No, they won't hurt hott guys that are my friends," she said.

"Hott," Hiei said courisly.

"Yeah your hott.Get over it." She saw a smirk cover Hiei's face. Nicole roled her eyes. "And did ou notice the nude parties over at the other lake?"

"Yeah, It would make some good porn," Hiei said.

"It's gross for heavens sake! I saw one girl got fucked bye two guys at the same time! One was doing her asshole and the other was doing her pussy. And she was giving another guy a blowjob!I'm sorry but that's gross," She she said firmly.

"Like I said, great porn."

"EWWWWWWWWWWWW GAG! Anyway, like I said your hottttt."

"I know. You want my body. You think I'm sexy." Hiei sang.

"Yeah, so what about it?" she asked.

"Really you think I'm sexy?"

"Yeah, who wouldn't?"

"Tall people."

"No your perfact for my size. See, I can hug you like how I like to hug hott guys," Nicole wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his around her waist. "See, you're perfact, and you smell good." she sniffed the shirt she was wearig. She loked up in his eyes and read his mind.

'Good she's so hott. I wish I had the guts to kiss her. **_The ittsy-bittsy spider climbed up the water spout,' _**he started singing.

"Your the best singer I've ever heard."

"You can read my mind?" Hiei asked shocked.

"Yeah. why don't you just go for it?" Nicole asked.

"Will you kiss me back?"he asked her.

"Try and see." Nicole grinned. Hiei looked deep in to her red eyes. He moved his lips closer to hers, and before he knew it they were in a tounge lock. They explored eachothers mouth with there tounge. Hiei moved his hands down and squeezed Nicoles butt. Nicole moan slighty and pulled away from Hiei. She finished the kiss with a small pack on the lips. She took a deep breath and said" That was a good one."

"Yep," Hiei agreed.

"We got to go, they'll get suspisous," Explained Nicole.

"Nicole," Hiei said.

"Call me Nikki," she said.

"Nikki, doese this mean were more than friends?" Hiei asked.

"Yeah I think." Nicole kissed him again.

"Let's go to my place and get my clothes on." Said Hihi.

"I like you plenty with out a shirt on. You've got nice abbs." Nikki said.

Hiei pulled up Nikki's shirt to see her belly. "You don't got any abbs but your belly looks good." Hiei said.

"Thanks,Hiei," Nikki said.

"Lets go to get the others," said Hiei.

"Okay." They walked toward the house with Hiei's arm around Nikki.

Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. I finally updated. Don't get mad I couldn't add new charecters yet. I promise I will next time. I know they're going to fast but I cant help it. Bye, R&R. Flames are accepted. I need to burn some homework any way.


End file.
